Doubly balanced mixers are often used in microwave applications. These mixers are typically built using diodes or other semi-conducting devices. Superconducting mixers, however, are much less common. Superconducting mixers are designed to operate at very low temperatures. In some cases, these temperatures may reach below one Kelvin.